belle_lindas_sandboxfandomcom-20200213-history
Lucia D'Ambrosio
Mielkutė Character roleplayed by Belle You know we’re superstars, we are who we are! Lucia D'Ambrosio was born at 3:00am on April the 29th in Molise southern Italy. She is a Metamorphmagus Witch raised by Italian Muggles. She is Half-Blood, Half-Greek on her Muggle mother's side, Half-Italian on her Pure-Blood father's side. History Her birth mother, a Greek muggle woman by the name of Giuliana Kokinos was on the run at the time. She was running from no one other than Lucia's birth father, an Italian-born Pure-Blood Dark wizard known as Fredo Acciaioli. What needs to be understood is that Acciaioli is an Italian name derived from the word axe, and the man who bears that name, Fredo was a head hunter. He didn't want Guiliana, or any woman for that matter to ever carry his child let alone give birth to it. Guiliana didn't want to give up her baby, she wasn't going to abort Lucia. The bigger problem was that Fredo didn't want this baby to see the light of day, and he wasn't going to let Guiliana live to see that happen. These wants didn't end well for either Guiliana or Fredo. Lucia survived her very complicated, and mysterious birth, ending in the tragic death of her mother. She "taken" from Guiliana, by force. Her father intending to kill newborn could not seeing that the girl was like him, a Metamorphmagus. He spared his daughter's life. He gave her away leaving her to be raised by strangers. The Muggle daughter of Squibs. Elmo and Oria D'Ambrosio. Lucia had a very difficult childhood, which has lead to a fairly difficult life. She spent the first ten years of her youth magic-less. Strange things always, always happened around her from as far back as she can remember. When she was very young, and still deathly afraid of the dark she remembers little lights, fireflies appearing in her room at night. They kept the darkness away until the sun light came back. Lucia never told Oria or Elmo anything about this. It didn't scare her, and it made her happy. They didn't need to know. Before she was sent off to muggle school for the very first time, Lucia said that she was scared, and she didn't want to go. Elmo and Oria assured her that all the other kids were as scared as she was, she had nothing to worry about. Of course, as they always were about anything Lucia experiences Elmo and Oria were wrong As a Metamorphamagus witch, she has magic powers. When the other children started to make too much of a commotion on the school bus Lucia extended one of her hands out in front of her, as if physically pushing all of the noise back. She did something big that day, she silenced the entire bus. No one was able to make a sound that she could hear until they stepped off the bus. It wasn't something anyone else except Lucia, and the bus driver noticed. Mouths were moving, and all of the other children seemed to still be enjoying themselves in the same way. Lucia caught the eye of the bus driver in the mirror, and pretended to join in one of the silent conversations happening around her. Kicked out of her muggle school, she caused a lot of trouble. Not only for the students, and the teachers, but herself. After her first day silencing the bus, Lucia started to notice that should could do more than that. She learned about her Metamorphmagus ability, and started to impersonate, well ... everyone. She started fights, as everyone but herself. She dolled out punishments, and detentions as the teachers she hated the most. She even impersonated the principal, and got caught doing it, which is how she got expelled. When the magical schools heard about the trouble she was causing they looked at it from a different perspective. What Lucia was doing in her muggle school was a cry for help. And EESM answered. :Loony Lucia coined a term in her first year based on nothing other than lunacy. So beloved by a little group among all the others in the school, the one that nobody's ever heard of. They all adopt the name, and identify as "the Krazy Kutės", their own little family. It truly is axiomatic. Loosh, and her BFFF KaSh are the EESM School Newspaper. She is probably not anywhere near as productive or clever as either Kat or Shan, but she does pitch in and get her write on. She thinks that she is the smartest of the three, when in reality she is just the smart-assiest. |-| Etymology= :Born with no name, her "adoptive" Italian muggle parents Elmo and Oria named their daughter after royalty. She shares her given, middle and first middle name with Princess Lucia of Burbon-Two Sicilies, her full name is Lucia Maria Raniera D'Ambrosio Lucia D'Ambrosio Lucia is the feminine form of Lucius the Roman praenomen, or given name, which was derived from Latin lux "light". Maria is the Latin form of Greek Μαρια, "sea of bitterness", "rebelliousness", and "wished for child". Raniera is the feminine form of Raniero, Italian form of Rayner. From the Germanic name Raganhar, composed of the elements ragin "advice" and hari "army". D'Ambrosio is derived from the given name Ambrogio the Italian form of Ambrosius from the Late Latin name Ambrosius, which was derived from the Greek name Αμβροσιος (Ambrosios) meaning "immortal". |-|Background= |-|Facts= |-|Trivia= Physical appearance Lucia has dull, flat, chestnut colored hair, she morphs it into a very deep red, because she thinks it looks like blood. She has lovely blue eyes, that on occasion she will appear more as somewhere between a cloudy grey, and a moldy green. She has fair skin that ranges in color from pale to tan in the winter, and in the summer. :Lucia is a Metamorphmagus, she can alter her appearance at will. The most morphing she does that people notice is her hair and eyes. She has been caught impersonating people by originals when she was younger. She tries to keep a low profile these days, and has even come up with an alias or two. Petra Boyadjiya or Petar Boyadjiev (Stone Painter). Personality It’s about damn time to live it up I’m so sick of being so serious It’s making my brain delirious! Lucia can be thought of as generous. Her sophistication is a bit of a façade, and who she truly is. Friendly, and helpful. She is very, very brave, sassy, flirty, and adventurous. She is always in a manic sort of hyperactive state, and she can usually be unnecessarily hasty when making decisions in the presences of her peers. Her favorite past time is impersonating people. Literally becoming someone else. It doesn't matter if they are emotional or stone cold. She will be them, and usually pull it off until she comes face to face with an original. She doesn't love to seek attention by doing this, she doesn't even want the recognition. Really. If you think about it, she isn't calling for anyone to notice "Lucia". She is sharing the wealth, and spreading it out among the rest of the world. Dressin’ it down, hittin’ on dudes (HARD!) Relationships |-|Family= Lucia is adopted, something she learned late in her life. When she found out she started adopting her friends as surrogate family members. El (Elmo) and O (Oria) are not her parents, she has no mother and she has no father, these surrogate have been excellent to her. Being raised as their daughter has made her the cleverish la luce immortale she has grown to be. : The friends the mean the most and stick closest to her are her family, her sisters and her brothers. "Sister from other Misters" and her "Brothers from other Mothers". KaSh - BFFF Kat and Shan are her soul buddies. She can't say mates because Kat will probably marry Rik and Shan will probably marry Fane. The Krazy Kutes <3 Ohanna - family, Johanna is called Ohanna aka family because Lucia feels the most like she is her family. Lucia has no real sister's Johanna was the first one she ever had. Jenn - JennJenn is another of Lucia's 'Sister's from other Misters' like family. JennJenn is the big sister Lucia was never going to get from El and O. Del - Del is another sister, one of the older Kutes that will leave her behind. Del is a nerd like just Lucia, they can share in nerdy muggle-y things. When she isn't with KaSh this is the only person she can be a dork with. Joaki - Joaki aka Keemy is Ohanna's brother, that makes him Lucia's brother. She has a thing for her friends brothers, but she thinks that Keemy and JennJenn are "KutestKouple", but she won't tell them that. Alfe - Alfe is by far Lucia's favorite Kute, next to family. She "follows" him around the most. When Lucia is with him, when he knows that she is there or not, his Italianity makes her feel like she is back at home Jes - Jes is a papabear, if she isn't calling him Jelly doughnut, or the name of some sort of candy with a filling, she calls him PapaKute. Jes is the only Kute Lucia has not had a crush on. |-|Friends and Acquaintances= Mik - Mik is Kat's brother, Lucia thinks of him as very much like her, but different enough to keep her from getting bored with him. Which is rare for a non-Kute. Rik - Rik is one of Mik's best friends (the better one). The problem with Rik is that he isn't anyone's brother, Lucia shouldn't but she very much enjoys his words and brightly colored hair. Possessions Category:Characters Category:Female Category:EESM